Justify
by AiRyuhou
Summary: Part 2 of Sacrificial Lies. Gin/Momo


* * *

A/N: So a couple people said the liked the first one so here is my second attempt. I hope you enjoy and please note that if you do not like Ichi/Hina please don't read. Thanks and reviews are welcome. Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or the song by

Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.

* * *

He starred what the hell had gotten into the young women in front of him. She said she had lied and yet he didn't want to believe her. She smiled brightly at him as the sword stayed lodged in her stomach. Blood dripped from her lips and her eyes flashed an intensity he had never seen before. She wasn't lying, yet he wished she was…

She continued to grin at him, "I, Hinamori Momo, sacrifice for you Ichimaru Gin…"

He opened his eyes in slight disbelief as he felt her smile broaden and Kenpachi's sword come closer to his being. He turned to block the destroyed weapon as she flashed in front of him. Her sword guarded his form and her smile turned sinister towards her past companions.

His thoughts ran on as she nodded to him and the two began to face off against the three. She had been simple and had acted like a puppy. What could change her from the picture of innocence to the wicked woman that swore to live for him?

* * *

_Once there was a time when we could learn_

All the simple pleasantries a follower should yearn

* * *

She was a child. Hair tied up and hands out always wishing to appease the man she had called captain. Her eyes were bright and chained to idea of the world that could not possible exist. She had fumbled over words and wringed her hands. She admired the light of her fellow companions and looked on with disdain at the darkness of his kind. She had hated him and belonged to all but him and his nature. She in her innocence feed his false smile.

* * *

_Now all that I can do is watch them burn_

And wish that I could save them all, or just one

* * *

Now she was in his and only his possession. Now he would watch the woman burn the world down and he felt the need to protect her. She would become warped like him and he wanted to preserve her until the time was right. Then he would shatter her, but hadn't he already done that? Wasn't the proof drawn from the bloody streaks across her soft skin and the red stains coating her deep brown hair proof enough?

* * *

_See the fake__  
__Everyday shaking hands of men, promising the end__  
__Hear him speak__  
__Of all the things that we need to hear, to adhere_

* * *

He watched as she spun and sliced though Kira's arm. Hadn't she once spoken the words only he would bend to? He watched as the Matsumoto starred in horror at Hinamori's actions and questioning looked between the two as she attempted to pull Kira from the fight. Kenpachi grinned eagerly at the need to kill the girl and smirked out everyone's thought, "Who would have guessed?"

* * *

_That surmises your cries  
I see the way you look around the bend  
is it going to end, when?_

* * *

All I can do is smile at Matsumoto's disgust and wish to see you leave this land. All would fall down in your presence. The blackness of your know damned soul shines in your eyes.

* * *

_The visions that I've seen have left me torn_

Between the resurrection and the prophecy unborn

I think that I will document the fall

And say I hate to say it

But I told you all

* * *

How did I know I would one day see you like this? The only difference was the objected that damned you to fall. There is beauty in the blood the covers the caress of your smooth and untouchable skin. So much beauty in the killing intent you throw at the ones you must have once loved. And to think I could damn you to fall brings about a smile I never earned at all…

* * *

_See the fake_

Everyday shaking hands of men, promising the end

Hear him speak

Of all the things that we need to hear, to adhere

* * *

You land beside me after beating of another friend. You wink at me and touch the wound that runs deep within you. You reach your hand towards me and jerk my face to look in your eyes. The only piece of you I happened to not look over since your first smile appeared. Your eyes scream of all the desires you hold with in as you begin to mock my grin.

* * *

_Justify, your secrecies that surmise your cries_

You whisper how tired you are of our friends as you kill another nameless person. Your smile fails to fade and I wish it to forever remain the same. You run towards me and I wish silently for the end.

* * *

Its over now and the sweat makes you glisten like a creature of light. You lean towards me and pull me down to look into your eyes. I know what you're saying, but I hope never to hear such words out loud. You brush your lips against my own and whisper, "I have chosen my side and the way to die." You pull my in…

Justify, your secrecies that surmise your cries

I see the way you look around the bend

is it going to end, when?

* * *

_Your side, choose wise_You can barely move. The adrenaline has melted away, but your smile remains the same. All the blood falls down your sides and the robes are damaged beyond repair. Freedom whispers in your ear and you look to me to make sure your not alone. I want to touch you but it would be action out of character. So I will wait until you choose the course we are to take. You're changing me like I tainted you…

your side

* * *

_What's the change in tone_You're eyes are closing and its beginning to bother me that your smile stays the same. So I pull you towards me and try to justify my actions at the moment. But, I am Ichimaru Gin and everything I've ever done has been for my own personal gain…so I guess you, Hinamori Momo, have just become my personal gain.

when you whisper?

Who's to blame

is my message clearer?

* * *

_Justify, your secrecies that surmise your cries_

I see the way you look around the bend

is it going to end, when?

* * *

Just rest for right now. You'll love the irony of Hueco Mundo. Its all white and pure looking and ran by the devil. I hope you will enjoy your new outfit. White for the world of black you left behind.

* * *

_End to end_

I see the way you look around the bend

Is it going to end, when?

* * *


End file.
